Something To Talk About
by Ani2320
Summary: A magazine article inspires Anakin, King of Bright Ideas. He thinks. Enough said. AO slash. Slightly AU, in the sense that Anakin isn't married to Padme. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Something To Talk About

Summary: A magazine article inspires Anakin, King of Bright Ideas. He thinks. Enough said.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Wish I did. Also, I didn't write the song "Something To Talk About," which will appear in this fic. That song is Bonnie Raitt's. So I pretty much own nothing in this fic.

Pairings: Anakin and Obi-Wan of course, who else is there?

Warnings: Slash, definitely (you were warned) Also language, and some implied mature content, especially later on. Nothing graphic.

A/N: Apparently this is what happens when I get bored. It was inspired by a fic I read by torinosu called "Truth" on livejournal. Parts two through four of this are going through the editing process, and should be up shortly. Hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think. :D

Part One

It had to be the most ridiculous thing he had ever read.

Really, where did they come up with this kind of thing? It was so…well, _ridiculous._

Obi-Wan glanced back down at the magazine he'd been reading, still unable to believe the utter absurdity of the article he'd found such a conflict with.

_**Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi…The Hero-With-No-Fear and The Negotiator… Heroes of the Clone Wars, Friends, Partners, and…Lovers?** _

At first Obi-Wan thought he'd misread the headline. But it still hadn't changed the second time he'd read it. Or the third. Or the fourth…

After the eighth time Obi-Wan was fairly certain that it said what he thought it had said. It was just such a ludicrous idea. _Lovers?_

It wasn't as though Obi-Wan had never thought about it before. Quite the opposite, actually. He had thought about it quite a lot. But he also knew that there was a less-than-zero percent chance of he and Anakin becoming lovers. He didn't waste time deluding himself. Okay, so maybe he did. But it wasn't his fault. Anakin was just so…_Anakin._ Anyone who'd ever met him knew what he was talking about. He was charming and sweet and sexy and kind and passionate and witty and brave and caring and smart and funny and, did he already mention sexy? Now, what was it that he'd been ridiculing? Ah, yes. The magazine. The one that had printed, in big bold letters, his deepest desire. Still, as much as he longed for it to be true, he was sensible enough to know that it was impossible. Therefore, this headline was utterly ridiculous.

Obi-Wan looked up when he heard the door slide open and Anakin walk in.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked. He hadn't seen Anakin grinning so widely since someone had told him (mistakenly) that Mace Windu was leaving the Jedi Order.

"I just read the funniest thing…" began Anakin.

"…in a magazine?"

"About us…"

"…being _lovers?"_

Anakin laughed and flopped down on the couch beside Obi-Wan. "You saw it too, huh?"

"It's right here." Obi-Wan tossed the magazine at him.

"Where do they come up with this stuff?" Anakin asked, still grinning as he read over the headline again.

"I have no idea. But at least they didn't get some misleading picture like they did with those two senators a couple of weeks ago."

"Amigana? I still can't believe Amidala and _Organa_ are together," said Anakin, shaking his head.

"They aren't, Anakin," said Obi-Wan, trying not to let his exasperation at his partner show.

"How do you know?" Anakin countered.

"Well, don't you think that if Amidala and Organa were kissing in the middle of the street for everyone to see, the photographer could have at least gotten a better picture? You couldn't even see her face, it was so blurry," Obi-Wan pointed out.

Anakin shrugged. "Well, it could have been her. Anyway, what are you doing this afternoon?"

Obi-Wan waved a hand to sweep in all of his surroundings. A discarded datapad, a half-empty glass of Correlian wine, and several bags full of his favorite snacks were scattered across the table in front of him. A holonet program, one that Anakin could tell at first glance was one of those mind numbingly boring "classics" that Obi-Wan liked to watched, was playing, with the volume turned all the way down. It seemed that Obi-Wan's favorite things had ceased to entertain him. Well, Anakin knew just what to do about that.

"Oh, come on, Master. You can't stay here all day," said the younger Jedi.

"And…why not?" asked Obi-Wan. It seemed perfectly logical to him for one to relax during one's first respite in over a year. Of course, Anakin's idea of relaxation differed greatly from his.

Anakin frowned. "Well, because…it's not good for you. You should get outside more," he said, as though Obi-Wan were a lazy Padawan that needed encouragement to be more active.

Obi-Wan snorted. "Anakin, I've been out in the wind and rain and snow and heat nearly every day of my life for the past three years in this war. The Council has finally given us a break, don't you think we should enjoy the chance to relax?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could do something more…fun." Anakin's voice was all innocence, but Obi-Wan knew better than to let this fool him.

"What kind of fun?" he inquired suspiciously.

"Oh, I don't know…just…fun." Anakin idly twirled a strand of his curly blonde hair around his finger. Damn. Obi-Wan wondered if Anakin knew just how irresistable he was when he did that. When coupled with his trademark Skywalker Pout…the one he was using right now, full force… it was simply impossible to say no to him. With those big blue eyes and those full, luscious lips, twisted into that delectable Pouty frown…how could Obi-Wan possibly resist?

He sighed heavily. "Fine. What did you have in mind?"

Anakin stopped Pouting and grinned at him. "Come on." He grabbed his Master by the hand and began pulling him toward the door.

"But where are we going?" asked Obi-Wan. Why did Anakin have to touch him? Didn't he know what them touching _did_ to him? Of course he didn't, and Obi-Wan intended to keep it that way. It definitely shouldn't feel this absolutely _right_, though. He really wished he could pull away, but he wasn't sure how he could do that without either hurting Anakin's feelings or tipping the young man off to the Jedi Master's own.

Anakin's grin just widened. "You'll see."

"Anakin, why are we here? This is a bar. Both our pictures are going to end up on the front page of another one of those tabloids if we're not careful," groaned Obi-Wan. The last thing he needed was more coverage in the media. He had enough of that as it was.

"Exactly." Anakin hissed. "That's the point."

"Just what exactly are you planning, anyway?" demanded Obi-Wan.

Anakin looked sheepish, a sure sign that Obi-Wan wasn't going to like whatever it was that he had to say. "Well, I thought…since they wrote about it… I mean, they already think it…"

"Think what?" Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed.

"Well, that we're lovers." Anakin looked embarrassed. He was actively avoiding Obi-Wan's gaze, and his cheeks were flushed. It was a look that older Jedi found oddly appealing.

"I was just thinking that…well, they came up with that without any evidence at all…What if we actually _gave_ them some evidence?" Anakin continued.

"If you don't mind my asking, why exactly would we want to intentionally give them evidence to support the claim that we're lovers? They're making things up just fine without our help," Obi-Wan pointed out.

Anakin shrugged. "It would be funny."

The older Jedi raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not laughing. This is the most…it's just _stupid._ They don't have any evidence now… most sensible people will probably ignore it. Can you imagine what a scandal it would create if they actually did have evidence?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to tell you. Can you imagine the look on Mace Windu's face? That itself would make it worthwhile," Anakin snickered at the thought. And Obi-Wan had to admit Mace Windu's shocked reaction would be rather amusing to witness. Then again, it would be made less enjoyable by the fact that he and the other Council Members, not to mention the rest of the _galaxy, _would have all sorts of thoughts and images featuring him and Anakin running through their heads. Thoughts and images that Obi-Wan had probably entertained himself with at one time or another.

"Please, Master?" begged Anakin. The young Knight's eyes grew wide, and he pursed his lips in that all too familiar sulk.

_Don't look at The Pout…don't look at The Pout…_ Sithspit. He had looked at The Pout.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Fine," he said bitterly. _Why_ did he let Anakin talk him in to these things?

Anakin grinned, and Obi-Wan felt his heart melt at the sight. Oh. Right. That was why. Anakin began dragging him off toward the counter. It wasn't long before a gruff, beefy bartender came to take their order.

"Hi, me and my…" Anakin paused to shoot Obi-Wan a lascivious smile, "_partner…_ would like two of whatever the special is today." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. As soon as the bartender disappeared, Anakin turned back to his friend, his eyebrows raised.

"So, how was that?" he demanded eagerly.

"Overdone," replied Obi-Wan shortly.

Anakin's face fell. "You think?"

"And what was with that smile?" asked Obi-Wan, unable to keep a smirk off his face.

"What?" asked Anakin.

"It was so…_lustful."_ Obi-Wan had to work to keep from shivering at the memory of it. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to see Anakin look at him like that in a different situation. A situation that his mind had no trouble creating images for. _Mind out of the gutter, Kenobi. What will you say when Anakin asks you why you're sitting there grinning at nothing because you're lost in some daydream about you and him in the shower, and he's licking a drop of water from your chest and his hair's all wet and sticking to his head the way it does and that one curl falls into his eyes…those beautiful blue eyes…and the water is pouring down his arms and chest and dripping down…_EXCUSE ME! _Just what do you think you're grinning about? _

Anakin shot Obi-Wan a look that the older man couldn't quite identify. "I'm a good actor," he shrugged.

Obi-Wan couldn't resist. He just loved watching Anakin squirm. Particularly enjoyable were the instances when he blushed and refused to look at anyone. It was so adorable to watch. He decided to treat himself. "Is that so? Because it seemed a bit…_real _to me." The little voice in the back of his head, the one he always tried his best to keep under control, but which was never completely silenced, whispered something that sounded suspiciously like, _'wishful thinking.' _

Anakin flushed and dropped his gaze to the floor. Obi-Wan grinned. Sometimes, his former apprentice was so predictable. "Of course it wasn't real."

"Hmm, okay," the older Jedi said noncommittally.

"It wasn't!" Anakin insisted fervently.

"All right! Whatever you say!" said Obi-Wan, still looking rather smug.

Anakin scowled and turned back to the counter as the bartender set their drinks down in front of them, his cheeks still a bright red.

Just then, a flash of bright light and the familiar click of a camera caused Obi-Wan to whirl around on his stool to face whoever had taken the picture, and was met with a blinding white light that caused him to see spots. When he finally regained his sight, he turned to Anakin, who, much to his annoyance, was grinning. Obi-Wan glared at him. This had to be the stupidest idea Anakin had ever had. And that was saying something. Things were made worse when his former Padawan happily swung an arm over his shoulders as the photographer snapped another picture. Funny, the bar had been cold when they'd come in, and yet, the moment Anakin had touched him, his skin was set ablaze. _That _definitely wasn't supposed to happen. He hastily gulped down the rest of his drink. _Breathe, Kenobi. Breathe._ _You have to _breathe.

Obi-Wan was so preoccupied in controlling his body's reactions that he didn't even register that Anakin had stood up and was dragging him off his stool.

"What?" he asked, slightly disoriented.

"Come on, Obi! I want you to see something," Anakin winked at him, and Obi-Wan felt his heart accelerate at the not-so-innocent gleam in his eye. The elder Jedi followed helplessly as his younger partner pulled him through the crowded bar and into the equally crowded street outside.

"What are you _doing?"_ he hissed. He allowed Anakin to pull him across the street, around a corner, and down a deserted alley. _A deserted alley._ Nothing good ever came from disappearing down deserted alleys. Didn't Anakin ever watch holodramas? But uncertain as he was about this, he just couldn't quite summon the desire to simply say "no." It was those eyes. Those big, azure eyes that rendered him helpless.

The sound of metal on concrete alerted him to another presence, back down the alley, the way they had come.

"Anakin, I think we're being followed," he whispered.

"Of course we are. It's that photographer," Anakin muttered back.

"What? Anakin, if they get a picture of this…" began Obi-Wan, he shuddered, though it wasn't because the thought of what would happen had caused him any panic. It was just the thought of what this looked like― what he wished it was― that gave him chills.

"Oh, trust me, they don't need a picture of me dragging you down an alley." Anakin said confidently.

"What do you mean?" asked Obi-Wan as they came to a halt near a brick wall.

"Why would they need that when they already have a picture of me doing this?"

Obi-Wan got his answer before he could ask the question, when Anakin turned and shoved him roughly against a wall. Before he could register what was happening, Anakin's lips were pressed against his, his human hand cupping the side of his face, his durasteel hand fisted in his hair.

Obi-Wan's senses were on overload. A shiver ran through his spine that had nothing to do with the gust of wind that stirred the shreds of metal and old garbage that littered the pavement and caused their cloaks to whip around their ankles. He wasn't really aware of the wind. In fact, he wasn't aware of much of anything other than Anakin's tongue caressing his and his hands on his skin and in his hair. Without even realizing what he was doing, he responded to the kiss. He wanted this so badly. Needed it so much. He didn't care who was watching or what they thought or whether or not they told the entire galaxy. All he cared about was the man in front of him. About the incredible need he felt to touch him and taste him and kiss him and―

Suddenly his lungs were full of air, the warmth on his face was gone, and his lips and tongue were left craving more. He blinked in confusion.

"Looks like they got their picture," said Anakin quietly, staring back up at the entrance of the alley.

Picture. Yes, the picture. The oh-so-important picture…what picture was that again? It sounded familiar… _Think, Kenobi. It was one kiss! Focus, man! Focus! _

Oh, _right._ The picture the photographer had taken. Now he remembered. The picture that was undoubtedly going to end up on the front page of a tabloid next week. Only then did he remember where they were, what they were doing and why they were doing it, and, most heartbreakingly of all, the fact that it wasn't real. None of it had meant anything. Not to Anakin, at least. Obi-Wan suddenly found himself wishing that he had never agreed to this. It was one thing to want something that you knew you could never have, but to actually get it, and then have it brutally ripped from your grasp was far worse, in his opinion. He had known that this was a bad idea.

"G-good. That's― that's good," stammered Obi-Wan, still struggling to gather his wits enough to form a coherent thought.

"Are you all right?" asked Anakin, looking concerned.

"Fine." It was all Obi-Wan could manage. Anything else far surpassed his ability to verbalize at the moment. _One little kiss and you turn into a stuttering mass of numb brain cells and jelly-limbs. Get a grip on yourself! You're a _Jedi Master, _for Force's sake! Quit acting like some lovesick Padawan!_

"I think the photographer's gone. You don't look so good. You want to head back to your quarters?" asked Anakin, resting a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. It was all Obi-Wan could do just to nod. Anakin was touching him again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This part is kind of short. Just a peek into Anakin's head. I promise the next part will be longer though. :)

Part Two

When they parked Anakin's speeder outside the Temple, the young Knight immediately hurried over to help his friend. Maybe that drink had been a bit…_much_ for Obi-Wan.

"Are you sure you're all right, Master?" he asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulders for support as the elder Jedi climbed out of the speeder. Well, at least that's what he was telling himself the reason was. He couldn't shut up that little voice in his head that kept insisting that his intentions weren't absolutely innocent.

"Thank you, Anakin, but I'm really all right. I'm just a bit…tired, is all."

Anakin nodded and allowed Obi-Wan to walk back up to the Temple without his assistance. Tired. Yeah, right. What had been in that daily special, anyway? Maybe dragging Obi-Wan out hadn't been such a good idea after all. Then again, he _had _gotten what he'd really wanted. Well, two things he'd really wanted, but the picture hadn't been that important.

But that kiss…

_Whoa, mind in the here and now, Skywalker. Just how do you plan on explaining yourself to Hottie-Wan when you start grinning like an idiot because you're wrapped up in some fantasy about you and him in the shower and there's water droplets trickling down his shoulders from his hair that's all plastered to his forehead and the water is falling down his arms and down to his hips and…_HELLO!?_ Where did _THAT_ come from? _Here and now,_ Skywalker! What's so hard about that? Now wipe that stupid smirk off your face and pay attention before you walk into a door or something. Sexy-Wan would never let you live that down. Heh. Sexy-Wan. That's a new one. He is very sexy though. Especially during sparring sessions when he's all sweaty and his shirt's sticking to his chest and…_FOCUS! _Get a grip on yourself, man! And don't make me tell you again to stop daydreaming about Obi-Wanton…er…Obi-Oh-Be-Mine… S_ithspit…_Yummy-Wan Ken-oh-so-hot…oh, forget it. _

"Uh, Anakin?" Obi-Wan's voice brought him out of his internal struggle between him and the part of his brain that controlled these totally improper daydreams of his.

"Huh?" _Please tell me I wasn't grinning like an idiot. _

Obi-Wan's expression was a mixture of bewilderment and amusement. "Our apartments are this way."

Anakin felt his cheeks turn red, suddenly very intrigued by the uniqueness of the color of his boots. Black. Really, what an interesting color for a pair of boots.

"Oh. Right," he mumbled.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it, he was now humiliated enough that he had no trouble in staying connected to the real world. Too bad that only seemed to happen during times like this, when he would have given anything _not_ to be here. Now what would Obi-Dorable think of him?

_Listen to yourself! Drooling over Obi-Wonderful like some lovesick teenager! Really, you should have a bit more dignity than that! These types of feelings are completely improper and…ooh! He just yawned! He sure is sexy when he yawns. Then again, he's sexy no matter what he does. He could roll around in a garbage bin, and he'd still look sexy…_UH, JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE THINKING, YOUNG MAN?!_ You're supposed to be CONTROLLING these types of thoughts! NOT_ _enjoying them! _

"Do you want to come in?" asked Obi-Wan, coming to a halt outside his apartment.

_Yes! Yes! Yes! Uh, I mean…sure. I guess. Whatever._

"Uh, sure." Anakin managed to choke out.

Now Obi-Wan looked concerned for Anakin. "Are you all right? You seem kind of…I don't know…odder than usual?"

"Do I? Huh, I hadn't noticed." Anakin could have smacked himself.

"Right…" with a last bizarre look, Obi-Wan palmed open the door and slipped inside.

Anakin took a deep breath in a desperate attempt to calm himself before following his friend.

"You want something to eat?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Sure," Anakin said eagerly. It had been nearly an hour since he'd eaten last. He was famished.

"What would you like?" Obi-Wan sifted through the pantry, pushing aside cans of vegetables and boxes of various sweet and salty treats.

Anakin shrugged. "Anything you have will be better than my cooking."

Obi-Wan grinned. "I don't doubt that."

The meal was an awkward one, full of uncomfortable pauses and tense words. Once Anakin had even slipped and called his former Master "Lovey-Wan." Luckily Anakin's mouth had been full at the time, and he was pretty sure that Obi-Wan hadn't suspected anything.

They spent quite a lot of time together, even on missions. But with the war, they were usually busy enough--or exhausted enough--that Anakin managed to keep his thoughts under control, for the most part. But now, they had nothing important to do, no lives to save, no war to win. Only each other. He sighed. This was going to be a long vacation.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! As I promised it would be, this chapter is a bit longer than the last one. Only one more part to go!

Part Three

"So," said Obi-Wan after they'd finished eating and cleared the dishes.

"So," repeated Anakin, unsure of what else to say.

"Um…you want to watch something?" suggested Obi-Wan, nodding toward the holonet program he hadn't bothered to turn off when they'd left earlier that afternoon.

Anakin looked hesitant.

"Don't worry, we don't have to watch anything in black and white. Or any musicals," Obi-Wan assured his young friend, caught somewhere between the urges to either grin or roll his eyes.

Oddly, though, his promise did not seem to put Anakin at ease. The young man just gave an obviously (obvious to Obi-Wan, anyway) forced grin and collapsed onto the couch.

Unfortunately, the couch only had three cushions, which were not spaced nearly far enough apart for Obi-Wan's liking. They sat on opposite ends of the sofa, pressed into the armrests in their effort to create as much space between them as was possible.

Obi-Wan began flipping through the different channels in search for something they would both enjoy. Normally, he would have just let Anakin pick something to watch, and slipped into a light meditation. But right now, he knew that obtaining inner peace was completely out of the question. His only hope was to distract himself with one of the various programs in front of him. Whether it was a holovid or a documentary, he didn't care. He just needed _something._

Any something but that something.

"…_which brings us to our next story. Who's the hottest new celebrity couple? You know them, you love them…you've read about them in every magazine in existence, (come on, you know you have)…Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi! It has been reported that this Jedi Duo have, in fact, been a couple for quite some time now. It was printed in the _Inquisitor_…"_

Obi-Wan could not change the channel quick enough. He didn't dare look at Anakin. The younger Jedi's mental shields were firmly in place, and Obi-Wan double and triple-checked his own shields, for good measure. The last thing he wanted was for Anakin to get a glimpse of the flood of emotions that had come rushing forth, utter mortification easily the most prevalent.

He turned his attention back to the holo, settling on what looked to be a modern music show. No way this could possibly humiliate him.

"_People are talking, talking bout people_

_I hear them whisper, you won't believe it_

_They think we're lovers kept under covers_

_I just ignore it, but they keep saying _

_We laugh just a little too loud_

_We stand just a little too close_

_We stare just a little too long_

_Maybe they're seeing, something we don't darlin_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_How about love?"_

Apparently it could. The Master Jedi wondered which was the deeper shade of red: him or the ripe fruit in the dish on the table in front of him. He hastily switched channels again.

"_I'm haunted by the kiss you should never have given me. My heart is beating, hoping that that kiss will not become a scar. You are in my very soul, tormenting me." _

Biting back a growl, Obi-Wan switched the Holo off, as it obviously only existed to mortally humiliate him. "On second thought, why don't we do something else?" he said.

Anakin nodded, looking relieved. "What do you want to do?"

"How about we watch a holovid? I just got a couple from Quinlan the other day," suggested the elder Jedi.

"All right," agreed Anakin.

Ignoring the fact that lounging around on his couch watching movies together could have been the setting for a date, Obi-Wan shuffled through the holovids Quinlan had lent him. With the war, he and Anakin rarely got the chance to enjoy the simple pleasures of things like this. The Council had granted them this time off in order to relax, and what could be more relaxing than watching a holovid in his living room? Now if only he could just stop thinking about the fact that Anakin was three feet away from him on a _couch, _of all things_…_

"I've got _Horror House, Dead Will Rise, _and…_Blooming Love? _What's Quin been _watching?"_ Obi-Wan shook his head. "Well, we can skip that one. So, which will it be? _Horror House _or_ Dead Will Rise_?"

_  
"Dead Will Rise_," said Anakin eagerly.

Obi-Wan slipped the slender disk into the Holo set and sat back on the couch. Grotesque mutilated bodies, bloodcurdling screams, people getting their eyes clawed out, and not one mention of love or couples or kissing. This was more like it.

Five minutes later, Obi-Wan was ready to kill Quinlan. He glared at the two people occupying the screen, wishing the culprit would come and kill the both of them off already. This was supposed to be a _horror_ vid…not an excuse for amorous couples to express their undying love for each other and then passionately snog the other. So what if the guy was the next target of the murderer and he was leaving the planet and the two lovers might never see each other again? What the hell did that matter?

"Um, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan glanced at his young friend, who looked rather uncomfortable.

"Anakin?" He was turning red all over again. Control. He needed control. How was it that Anakin could make him lose every last ounce of self-control that he possessed? It was extremely aggravating, not to mention embarrassing. Everything he had learned since the tender age of three concerning emotions and control and release flew out the window the moment he looked into those stunning cerulean eyes. Yes, it was those Force-damned eyes. Why did they have to be so brilliantly blue and sparkly and innocent and kind and…what was he thinking about? Oh, right. Control. Something he desperately lacked whenever he looked into those eyes. The blue ones. They were his downfall. The way they lit up when he laughed and conveyed every emotion and captured you and drowned you in their depth. How he hated those eyes and the fact that he loved them so much.

"Uh, well…I just wanted to apologize," Anakin mumbled, looking ashamed.

"For what?" asked Obi-Wan, puzzled.

"For…well, for kissing you." Anakin was avoiding his gaze now, his eyes fixed instead on his boots. Obi-Wan found himself unaccountably grateful for this.

"Oh, Anakin, you don't have to be sorry about that." _Really. You don't. _"I know it wasn't real." _Unfortunately. _

Anakin nodded, still not meeting his eyes. Obi-Wan tried to probe the bond for a glimpse of what his friend was feeling, but met only tight shields.

"It's just…you've been acting…I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable or anything." Anakin bit his lip (which Obi-Wan was sure he was doing just to tempt him) and finally turned to look at the older man.

_Uncomfortable? Me? Well, maybe a little. A uncomfortable, drooling, mindless mess of mad desire and longing. Yes, that's about right. _"You didn't. It's fine, forget about it." _Wish _I_ could. This is torture._

Anakin nodded again and redirected his gaze to his footwear again. "Obi-Wan?"

"Yes?"

"What if I said that…that it wasn't?" asked Anakin, closing his eyes as if to brace himself for Obi-Wan's reaction.

"What wasn't what?" asked the Jedi Master, confused.

"That the kiss wasn't fake," explained Anakin.

Five words. Five words and his blood starting pumping furiously. His palms grew sweaty. His heart starting hammering. His thoughts raced a mile-a-minute. Five simple words and he was driven to the brink of losing all self-control. Again. Because of Anakin. _Why_ did the man have to be so…whatever he was? Obi-Wan wasn't sure just what to call it, but whatever it was, it was hopelessly intoxicating.

"Wasn't it?" he asked, hardly daring to hope. _Don't toy with me, Skywalker. _

"I― well, um…" Anakin stammered. "It was…for the picture."

"Oh," Thirty-six years of training was the only thing that kept the immense disappointment he felt out of Obi-Wan's voice.

Anakin let out a deep breath and said, in an almost reluctant admission, "Which I only wanted to have taken in the first place as an excuse to kiss you. I've wanted to for so long…I just― I love you, Obi-Wan. Plain and simple." The young man's eyes pleaded with his friend to understand, begged him not to hate him for his confession.

Even while a million thoughts raced through his head in a whirlwind of surprise and love and a fierce, wild joy, Obi-Wan found that he was completely incapable of saying anything. Could Anakin really be saying what he thought he was saying? Did the man he love really love him back? It seemed almost too good to be true.

"I'm sorry…I should go." Anakin stood and made a hasty dash for the door.

"Anakin, wait!" Obi-Wan called after him, but the door had already slammed shut. Anakin was gone.

He uttered softly under his breath the words that had come too late.

"I love you, too."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! While I was checking this over for mistakes, I somehow ended up re-writing the majority of it. Don't know how that happened. But now it's a few pages longer, and just a little less...mature. Sorry :) But it worked better this way. And now, without further ado...Hottie-Wan and King Bright Idea:

Part Four

Ignoring the jumbled soundtrack of whistles, whooping, and applause that had become common over the last few days, Anakin marched down the Temple corridors to his apartment. This was getting ridiculous. The damned magazine had been released four days ago, and still he was trailed by giggling Padawans, received amused glances and catcalls from fellow Knights, and was subject to disapproving stares from Masters. He had just stormed from the cafeteria in a frustrated haze after several Younglings had decided that sitting at his table and bombarding him with questions looked like fun. Questions such as "Are you in love with Master Kenobi?" and "Are you going to get married?" and even "Master Skywalker? What's a lover?" What in the name of the Force was he supposed to say? Kriffing magazine. This had definitely not been one of his better ideas.

And as if all that wasn't enough, Obi-Wan now hated him. He knew he should have just kept his mouth shut. The thing was always getting him into trouble. It seemed that whenever opened it, despite good intentions, he landed himself in some sort of undesirable situation. This time was no different. He had gone too far. He should have just left it at the kiss.

But no. He had to go and confess his love to Obi-licious, and now he hated him. He sighed. Why couldn't things ever be as easy as in that horror vid he and Obi-utiful had started watching before he, being the half-witted imbecile that he was, had opened his mouth and ruined everything? The couple in there hadn't run into any problems when admitting their love for each other. Then again, they weren't him. Nothing was ever that easy for _him. _No, for him, _everything _imaginable had to go wrong. And when it wasn't going wrong on its own, he was assisting in making it worse. It was this big, stupid mouth of his. Why wouldn't it ever just shut up and keep quiet?

Anakin palmed open the door to his apartment, stepped over the threshold, and froze.

"Hello there." Obi-Wan smiled up at him from the kitchen table.

"Um, uh, hi. What are you doing here? I mean, not that I mind. I like having you around. Well, that's kind of obvious, after what I said last week. About that, I am _so_ sorry. I shouldn't have said it. I mean, I meant it and all, but I―"

"Shh, Anakin, you're rambling," Obi-Wan said gently, standing up and coming to Anakin's side.

Anakin felt himself flush. Why couldn't he ever get anything _right_ around Obi-Wan? The man made everything so difficult and confusing. It was as though his brain just switched off whenever his former Master was in the facility. It was highly inconvenient. Not to mention irritating.

"Calm your thoughts, Anakin. You don't need to stress yourself over this." Anakin allowed Obi-Wan to lead him to a chair, and he plopped down in it, burying his face in his hands. Obi-Wan took a seat beside him. Great. More closeness. Didn't Obi-Wan know what such closeness _did_ to him?

"Look, I messed up. I shouldn't have said what I said. And I apologize. Please, don't hate me. You haven't spoken to me since I said…since last week," said Anakin miserably into his hands. No way was he looking at Pretty-Wan. That would only make his predicament worse.

"Anakin, I've been trying to talk to you for the past six days. You've been avoiding me." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Only because I― well, I couldn't take it if you told me you didn't want to go on missions with me anymore, or if you said that you were disappointed in me, or that you wanted to renounce our friendship altogether and never see me again," Anakin said forlornly.

"My affection and approval mean that much to you, Anakin?" asked Obi-Wan, more than a little surprised at the depth of emotion in his friend's voice.

Anakin nodded, his face still buried in his hands. "I told you…I love you, Master," came the muffled reply.

"Well, Anakin, let me assure you, I most definitely still want to go on missions with you, I'm not disappointed in you, and I never have been, and I most certainly do not want to renounce our friendship," said Obi-Wan calmly.

"Really?" Anakin finally looked up at Obi-Wan, wanting so badly to believe him.

"Really. I― well…I-I love you, too, Anakin." Obi-Wan admitted.

"_Really?"_ said the younger man in disbelief. _I had better not be dreaming, or I am going to brain-kick whoever's ass it is that controls these stupid fantasies. They'd deserve it for tempting me like this. And especially for making Obi-Wicked Sexy look so…well, so wicked sexy. _

"Yes, really," said Obi-Wan sincerely. "I have for a long time. I just never thought―"

"―That I loved you?" Anakin finished for him.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes."

Anakin chuckled humorlessly. "That's what I thought about you."

"Force, we've been stupid," said Obi-Wan, shaking his head. "All this time…and we never knew. If we'd only told each other sooner…" Obi-Wan let his voice trail off as his mind was undoubtedly consumed in fantasies of what they could have already had.

Anakin, however, was not one to waste time on "if only's." Not in this case, anyway. There were plenty of other things he'd rather be doing. "But, as you always say: 'Jedi do not dwell on the past,' so let's live in the moment. And you know what I'm thinking, right this moment?" he asked with a wild grin. _You have _no_ idea…_

"Hmm, I think I might know," Obi-Wan said with a smirk to match Anakin's. Then his grin faded. "But there is still the matter of the Code," he said rationally, his brow furrowing.

Anakin had never been one to waste time on rationality, either. "Yeah, about that…I don't care," he said simply.

"And you know, neither do I. I swear, you've been a bad influence on me, Anakin," said Obi-Wan with an affectionate, lopsided grin.

"_I've _been a bad influence on you? Me? I'm the perfect picture of innocence." As though to emphasize his point, Anakin flashed Obi-Wan his most angelic smile.

Obi-Wan snorted. "Yes, well, _pictures_ can be deceiving, as you very well know."

"Hey, speaking of pictures, has everyone been treating you the same way they've been treating me since that one of us in the alley came out?" asked Anakin.

"If you mean have they been heckling me about it until I want to yell at them that it's all true just to shut them up and make them leave me alone, then yes, they've been treating me the same," answered Obi-Wan.

"One of the Younglings asked me if was in love with you," said Anakin.

"And what did you tell them?" asked Obi-Wan curiously.

"I didn't tell him anything. I ran off," admitted Anakin.

Obi-Wan laughed. "The other day, someone asked me if I would kiss you again if I got the chance."

"Was it Quinlan?" asked Anakin.

"Well, yes."

"Figures. Go on."

"I told him that, yes, I would, you're a very talented kisser." said Obi-Wan. Was it just Anakin's imagination, or was Obi-Wan flirting with him?

"Is that so?" he said, his smirk broader― and considerably more suggestive― than ever. He had never before given much thought to his kissing abilities. But then again, Obi-Wan had probably never kissed anyone in his life. He was too dedicated a Jedi to do something like that, even without the emotional strings attached. He had responded to Anakin's kiss in the alley, but it had been over so quickly he hadn't really had time to gauge Obi-Wan's capabilities. But, given Obi-Wan's presumed lack of experience, it would naturally seem to him like Anakin was exceptionally talented in the area.

"Mmm-hmm. Perhaps you could give me a lesson or two on the subject." Yes, Obi-Wan was _definitely _flirting with him.

"Why, that sounds like a fantastic idea, my Padawan," said Anakin. When Obi-Wan did not protest the title, Anakin continued, "For our first lesson, I think it's a good idea to get some _hands-on _experience." _Hands-on, lips-on, tunics-off…_

"All right then." Anakin had expected Obi-Wan to be a bit shy at first, so he was surprised when his former Master gently tilted his face downward, ran his thumb over his lips, then covered them with his own. This was, by far, the best class Anakin had ever attended. _Force, I love school. _

Before Anakin could turn his thought to deepen the kiss into an action, Obi-Wan slipped his tongue past the younger man's lips, shocking the him even further. It took him a moment to realize exactly what was happening, but as soon as he did, he found himself returning the kiss eagerly. Now that he had the chance to properly experience the sensation of Obi-Wan's lips and tongue, his findings surprised him: Obi-Wan was a _really _good kisser.

He almost whimpered a moment later when the older man drew away, smiling.

"How was that?" he asked, his eyebrows raised expectantly.

"That was…was very…" Discovering that he had no words to describe exactly how it was, Anakin merely leaned forward and kissed him again.

"So, Sexy-Wan…" said Anakin, as Obi-Wan apparently decided that the blonde's neck looked jealous of his lips, and proceeded to press several light kisses along it before running his tongue over a particularly sensitive spot. He was starting to get the feeling that Obi-Wan had done this before.

"What did you call me?" asked the older man. Anakin couldn't see his face, but he could tell from his tone that he was grinning.

"Sexy-Wan," he said, almost proud of the nickname he'd given his former Master.

"Sexy-Wan," repeated Obi-Wan, testing it on his own tongue, which was currently doing things that Anakin would never have dreamed possible from Obi-Wan. "I like it."

"Well, even if you didn't, I've got about three dozen or so others. You know, if this is where one copy of the _Inquisitor _landed me, I think I'm going to take out a subscription," said Anakin, biting back a moan. It felt so good to finally have Obi-Wan's lips caressing his skin, his body pressed up against his, exploring every inch of the other. And to think, he had never particularly enjoyed reading. Now he saw just how wrong he was. Reading was a very,_ very _good thing.

"Mmm. You know, you more than got what you wanted to start with," said Obi-Wan, who now seemed to be involved in a one-man competition which involved kissing every inch of bare skin on Anakin's newly uncovered chest. Just when he had lost his tunic was a mystery to him, but somewhere during the last two minutes it had ended up in a crumpled heap at his feet. No, he decided, Obi-Wan was definitely not new to this.

"Yeah. What was that again?" asked Anakin distractedly.

"To give everyone something to talk about with that kiss," Obi-Wan reminded him.

"Oh, yeah."

And as Obi-Wan's arms slid around his waist and pulled him closer, Anakin congratulated himself on yet another brilliant idea.

**End **


End file.
